Demi Angels
by wereguardian
Summary: Reyna, Katie, and Lou Ellen all have a secret, besides being demigoddesses of course, but things begin to get complicated when the prochecy half-bloods find out. Tensions rise and problems brake out. Will everything resolve of will someone end up getting killed and pin the sides even more against eachother, or will the spy do that themselves. You have to work mircles as Demi Angels
1. Prolouge

**Once upon a time there were three very different little girls**. The scene played a orphanage, and among the little girls was one close up, Brown hair and highlights pulled into pigtails. Lou Ellen. The scene changed once again to a girl with her dark hair pulled back playing chess, cameras flashed, she moved her queen into position and the final move that allowed her victory. Her purple eyes were enough to show the crowd who won. Reyna. Next was a little girl with a puffy princess gown and a tiara upon her head, Katie. **Who grew up to be three very different women** Reyna stood head held high in her golden armor and purple cape, Katie stood with a smile on her face dirt on everything, ripped jeans in the one place a princess wouldn't be expected to be in, a monster truck race. Lou Ellen knelt beside the bloody body, "I need water and nectar stat." **Now they work for me, my name is Charlie.**

**Hey guys i couldnt resist!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This one is kinda bad because, ideas i need them.**

Leo

A woman stood in front of us, everyone bowed but me. "Leo" Piper hissed, but there was no way I was bowing to my crazy ex-babysitter. "It appears you are missing Annabeth and Percy."

"Yes, we are on our way to get them now."

"I have a stop for you to make first. I have three very important girls, angels if you will that may be some assistance to you."

No one's pov

Katie and Reyna ran into the room, each girl began knocking on anything in the office that could hold a person. "got you" Katie said as she took out a pocket knife and cut along the edges of the wall, a girl around 13 fell out. "it's okay, we're here to help you," Reyna comforted, "alright we got her, let's get her back," Katie said "not so fast." The girls turned a group of men pulled through the door. "Great, this'll be fun." Katie smiled "hiah" Reyna launched herself in the air her foot landing on a goons face, Katie leap frog-ed over on goon to kick two in a mid air split. Reyna dodged a punch then delivered one to the goon on the other side of her and kicked the first goon, both fell back. "Hey!" The man who spoke turned to get a heel in his face, Lou Ellen landed with a smile. "Sorry I'm late." Each girl continued in their fits of punching, kicking and flipping. "Lets go!" All the girls followed Reyna as alarms sounded, goons came into the hallway. "plan B" The girls ran to an office, Katie kicked the window, each Angel jumped out and the captive rather then being taken and punished followed. The girls landed in a boat, "Hello Bosley" the angels smiled at the young man driving, "Hello Angels."

The girls and Bosley sat on the couch, the phone rang. "good morning Angels" a man's voice came. "Good morning Charlie." They all smiled, "Great work finding and saving Katy Angels." The screen showed the victim, all smiles with her family. "She has sent a thank you note to you girls." Lou Ellen grabbed the note on the desk, "hi, Angels, thank you for everything, my little brother made you a picture, aww." A picture of the victim and 3 angels were there. "Goodbye Angels." "Goodbye Charlie."

Katie Gardener

I climbed up to the roof of the Demeter cabin, the Romans had really done a number. It would have been worst if Hades hadn't intervened, he'd got his cabin and want about to let it go. I piled the grass onto the roof fire hazard yes, do I care? Not really. The roof fell through, I fell, there was rope around my foot, the Stolls smiled at me, "Stolls!" I screamed as the ran off. I started to swing, front, back, front, back, I was able to grab onto the rope above my foot and pull myself up, I untied my foot, tie me up like a animal, I was ready to show them just how vicious I could get, I dropped on the floor. "STOLLS" I ran after the trouble makers.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
